ángel de media noche
by Drakina-trash
Summary: Riku despierta de un sueño misterioso y Dark la estará esperando, será él su ángel?


**Ángel de media noche**

Dio algunas vueltas en la cama hasta entreabrir los ojos un poco. Despertó unos segundos más tarde. Sentía su cuerpo hervir. Movió sus piernas y notó como había humedad entre ellas. ¿Un sueño erótico talvez?

Extendió su mano hasta su entrepierna y sintió un gran retorcijón de placer, al sentir sus propios dedos recorrer aquella parte. Corrió su ropa interior un poco y comenzó a juguetear entre sus labios, los cuales emanaban calor y estaba su clotis muy tenso.

A tientas se levantó de la cama, y ni siquiera se molestó por el ruido que quizás estaba haciendo para ir al baño, estaba sola. Su hermana estaba durmiendo en lo de una 'amiga', aunque ella sabía que estaba en casa de novio Hiwatari.

-Seguro haciendo el amor como locos- murmuró mientras prendía la luz de baño, cegándola unos instantes.

Sus padres estaban de viaje y a sus 17 años ya era responsable de si misma. Mientras orinaba escuchó un ruido extraño, sintió algo de pánico. Se colocó la ropa nuevamente, aunque estuviese mojada. Sentía el encaje negro de su prenda pegarse a su pubis.

Caminó con cuidado hasta su habitación, de donde provenían los ruidos. Tomó coraje y prendió la luz de golpe.

-Wahhh- chilló una voz masculina- quieres matarme del susto?

-Vaya, y quien lo dice- respondió entrando por completo a su habitación.

Sentado en una silla estaba un hombre de cabello negro con reflejos violeta, ojos color ágata y bastante musculoso. Se veía que venía de algún tipo de pelea, puesto que su ropa, que en algún momento fue una remera, estaba rasgada. Todo este cuadro le daba un aspecto muy, pero muy sexy.

-Una pelea tal vez?- preguntó la chica sentándose en su cama. Luego de apagar la luz principal de la habitación ahora solo estaban iluminados por la luz tenue de un velador.

-Digamos que he tenido un pequeño encuentro con Krad, Riku, desde que se logró dividir de Hiwatari está fatal- respondió con desgano observándola con atención: el pelo algo revuelto, una remera ajustada que le marcaba sus redondos senos y esa actitud incesante de abrir y cerrar la piernas, dejándole apreciar sus bragas de encaje. ¿qué era esto? ¿Una invitación? Pero algo en su cuerpo reaccionó. Sintió como algo comenzaba a abultar en su entrepierna, más de lo normal.

-Como te dividiste tu también de Daisuke, aunque viven en la misma casa no?

-Aja, es un infierno esa casa...está Towa casi todas las noches tratando de estar encima mío, ya sé que le gusto... pero tanto quiere que le eche un polvo?- preguntó inocente.

-Supongo- mustió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Rodó los ojos tratando de olvidar el sueño y bajar su nivel de excitación. Cuando lo estaba por lograr clavó la mirada en la abultada entrepierna de su acompañante, nuevamente sintió el hervor en su cuerpo.

-Todavía no me has dicho porqué estas aquí?- preguntó Riku

-Escapando de Krad- respondió mirando por la ventana. Sin darse cuenta sintió un gran peso en su falda. Ella estaba sentada sobre él.

-Yo creí- comenzó, abrazándolo por el cuello- que me venías a hacer compañía... porque estoy solita- ni siquiera pudo descifrar de donde había sacado ese tono tan...seductor.

-Si tu quieres...- dijo con total picardía, tomándola de la cadera.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso tímido, que fue encendiendo una hoguera.

Riku sentía bajo sus nalgas la hombría de Dark, dura. Entonces sintió como comenzaba a mojarse de nuevo y sus pezones se erectaban, dibujándose en su remera. Su remera... minutos más tarde quedó reducida a un trapo en el piso, mientras Dark probaba con su labios y su lengua cada centímetro de su piel.

Ella logró rodear la cintura de él con sus piernas, lo cual le facilitó a Dark el cargarla hasta la cama, donde la tumbó. Casi con un acto desesperado, Riku libró a su amante de sus prendas.

En arrebato salvaje, Riku tumbó a Dark. Comenzó a besar su pecho, sus abdominales y, por su último, su pene, el cual lamió como si fuera una paleta. Con timidez elevó un poco la mirada hasta la cara de Dark. Este estaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Largaba entre suspiros, pequeños gemidos. Una eyaculación y la chica se apresuró a sorber eso con fetiche.

Más tarde el turno de ella, mientras él se abría paso con su lengua entre los labios. Eso le provocaba un placer terrible. Daba gemidos y suspiros, mientras agarraba la almohada con fuerza.

-Penétrame- susurró casi sin fuerza.

Dark comenzó a subir con pequeñas lamidas en vientre de Riku, besó su pecho, su cuello y sus labios. La chica abrió y abrazó las caderas del joven. Pronto sintió el glande pasar entre sus labios y abrazar su vagina como una barra de hierro caliente. Dark la metía y la sacaba con velocidad, arrancando gemidos más fuertes a Riku.

Luego su pose favorita. Mientras él estaba boca arriba ella lo montaba, las manos de Dark la sujetaban de las caderas.

-Riku- comenzó con gozo- eres una zorra

Mucho menos que hacerla enojar esas palabras la excitaron más. Sabía porque lo decía, estaba engañando a Daisuke, pero debía ser sincera.... él jamás le había dando tanto placer como Dark en ese momento

-La más grande del mundo, si quieres- dijo ella, para luego lagar un gemido.

Como un gran espectáculo, el joven la veía brincar, como sus tetas lo hacían de manera alocada y ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

Más tarde la puso en cuatro y, antes de penetrarla de nuevo, le susurró al oído.

-Dime... le has entregado esto a Daisuke?.

-No- respondió ella agitada, sabiendo a que se suponía.

-Mejor- agregó, para luego colocar su miembro en la entrada del ano de la chica. La penetró con fuerza y Riku sollozó de dolor, entre algunos gemidos.

La luz del sol entró con fuerza por la ventana y ella con dificultad abrió los ojos. Sonrió ante ver a Dark dormido aún a su lado, parecía un bebé. Se acercó y le besó la mejilla, pero para su desgracia esa caricia lo despertó. Él parpadeo un par de veces hasta ver a Riku desnuda a su lado, sonriéndole. La besó tibiamente en los labios.


End file.
